To assess the role of altered serotonin function in the acute aetiology of Premenstrual Dysphoric Disorder (PMDD), we wish to study the effects of tryptophan depletion at two time points in the Menstrual Cycle (midcycle and premenstrually) in healthy female patients with PMDD.